everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Wolf
|log = }} Chase Wolf 'is a 2015 introduced and all-around character. He is part of ''The Boy Who Cried Wolf as the next boy to be warning people about the wolf and he is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, he is on the Rebel side due to him being the child of said wolf. He does accept his wolf side but can never cry wolf again. He used to conceal his wolf ears and currently lives in the Dark Forest. Portrayal In English, Chase Wolf is portrayed by TJ Storm. Character Personality Based on his story, Chase is thought of to be quiet and shy but in all reality, he kind of has to be. He is reserved for only his close friends and his pack but can be bit cold when it comes to letting new people into his social pack. Only a few have been thought of as his best friends, as he tends to shy away from making them. Described by Hunfrid as a laid-back person, Chase shows that by actually spending time in a field thinking of what's to come next for him. Appearance Chase is fair-skinned, has grey eyes and short, platinum blonde hair with a large purple streak going from his roots to his ends. He has various piercings and wears golden wolf-like accessories. His style is on the rough edges and a bit on the "wild" side. Interests As he keeps secrets, Chase heads into the meadow fields during his free time during school to relax reflecting on recent actions. He goes to band practice with his flute. Fairy tale Relationships Family He is the son of the Boy who cried wolf and the Wolf. His mother was cursed as a wolf until Chase's father broke it and fell in love. Even though the spell was broken, she kept her wolf-like gift which was passed to Chase. Chase has an older sister named Leola Wolf, who has taken the role of the wolf. Friends He seems to appreciate accompanying fellow dorm-neighbors Gideon Breaddington and Redcliffe Knightley. Hunfrid Smalls is his roommate, so most likely they get along very well. Pet Chase has a pet silver-back wolf named Silverfang.The Bake Off Romance He likes Bunnie Marron. Notes * In his first design, Chase's color scheme was that of Cerise Hood. He has various reds and neutral browns. And he had brunette color hair. * The creator drastically changed Chase's design to make him look more feral-like and more rebellious. Also to make him stand out more from the rest of the boys he created. * Chase, along with Esmeraldo Benett and Pearliana Bright, were the next three to all be introduced after the 2014 students. Timeline * June 25,2015: Creator is requesting trademark for Chase Hood. * June 26, 2015: Chase Hood makes his diary debut in [[Chase Hood's diary|his '''Signature - Rebels diary]]. * June 28, 2015: Chase Hood makes his cartoon debut in "Three Bean Team". * July 19, 2015: Chase Hood's profile character art revealed. * April 20, 2017: Chase's surname became "Wolf". Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:Wolves